The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a photographic film transparency from a photographic film web into a slide mount.
Photographic film transparencies are generally severed from the photographic film web and inserted into a slide mount to prepare a photographic slide for use with a slide projector or visualizing means. In particular, automatic and semi-automatic slide mounters have developed to continuously mount a plurality of film transparencies into slide mounts stored for operation in a slide magazine.
The photographic film web is generally supported along a film track of the slide mounting apparatus. The film web is advanced along the film track to a knife assembly where individual film transparencies are severed from the entire photographic film web. The severed film transparencies are then inserted into slide mounts ejected from the slide magazine by a slide ejector.
It is important for automatic and semi-automatic slide mounters that the sequence or operation be controlled so that each component of the slide mounter operate during the appropriate phase of operation. For example, it is important that the knife assembly not operate while the film is advanced so that the film is not incorrectly cut between separate film transparencies. Thus, there has been a continuing need to develop a slide mounter with improved control to assure proper operation to continually prepare quality photographic slides.